bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Icicle Lance Raydn
Icicle Lance Raydn Skill 'Ice Drill's Power (120% boost to Atk of Water types, enormously boosts Spark damage & probable boost to enemies' Spark vulnerability for 2 turns (after effect is triggered)) 'Burst 'Fulgor Lancer (16 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds Def ignore effect to attack for 2 turns & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 16 BC) 'Brave Burst Elivagar (18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds Def ignore effect to attack for 2 turns, boosts Spark damage and Atk relative to Def for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Bifrost (22 combo massive Water attack on all foes, adds Def ignore effect to attack for 2 turns & greatly boosts Spark damage and boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 22 BC) Skill Protective Ice Wall (Greatly boosts BB gauge when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary I remember the times when Raydn was sought-after for since his Spark buff was the best in the game during his 6* release. Oh, how have times changed! Now his 7* evolution is out. Aren’t Legacy units just fun to use and look back to? Leader Skill Score: 9/10 This Leader Skill is actually not too shabby, despite it being Water-specific for the 120% Atk boost. There’s the 100% Spark boost and the 10% chance of inflicting 20% Spark vulnerability. The Spark boosts are open to all units to utilize and are multiplicative bonuses to damage calculation. Though, overall, this Leader Skill isn’t ideal to use if you’re not using a mono-Water squad. Non-Water units don’t get to utilize this Leader Skill entirely. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Raydn's BB utilizes a 270% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 280% that most 7* units use. This will deal relatively low damage due to the low modifier. Raydn’s Spark buff is only 70%, which doesn’t match up to the 130% Spark buff that Vern provides (SP enabled). It’s such a small Spark buff compared to the meta-level. In contrast, ignore-Def is always nice to have since it ignores any Def buffs that enemies may have. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Raydn's SBB utilizes a 520% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to the high modifier. This SBB inherits all of the effects provided by BB. The Spark buff and the ignore-Def are the same with this SBB, which is quite underwhelming. Though, to forgive this SBB (only a bit), Raydn provides an Atk conversion buff that converts 60% of units’ Def to Atk, which is one of the best conversion buffs in the game; however, this is best utilized by Gazia since he has the same Atk conversion buff and he has buffs that don’t conflict with many units (barring the 300% BB Atk buff clashing with Silas’s SP-enabled 400% BB Atk buff). Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Raydn's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high thanks to the high modifier. Raydn’s UBB inherits the effects provided by SBB along with some sweet upgrades that deem this UBB worthy. This includes the 120% Spark buff and the Atk conversion buff that boosts Atk relative to units’ Def. Both are relatively great buffs. Though, Vern stole the light from Raydn upon her release. Vern’s 200% Spark buff is already more than enough to completely outclass this UBB. Extra Skill Score: 7/10 A 5 BC boost is quite nice after dealing 10000 damage. Achieving this is very easy as well, considering damage utility will bring his damage much higher than this amount. Though, it’s quite sad to see that this is the only bonus that Raydn gets with his Extra Skill. It would be nice to see more out of this. Arena Score: 8/10 Raydn has a 40 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use. Type 3 AI is pretty good as it has a very good chance in proccing BB overall. However, as a sub, Raydn is really nothing else but pure damage. Sparks barely occur in Arena, leaving his Spark buffs next to useless. As a lead, the 120% Atk boost for Water types, but Selena does this better since she provides a higher Atk boost for Water types and even an Atk boost that is available to all units. Additionally, Selena provides an HP boost. Stats Score: 8/10 Pretty okay stats for the most along with specialties in Atk, and Def. However, Rec is heavily lacking. In terms of typing, my type preference for Raydn is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10. Very short-lived, unfortunately. With the new units released, Raydn’s role quickly diminished. Even as a 7*, he still retained the 70% Spark buff, which was already underwhelming since there was already a 100% Spark buff at that time. There are way too many units out there that outclass Raydn’s role. It’s quite sad to see this even upon his release. Maybe a possible Omni Evolution will remedy this? Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Heavenly Bud *Beiorg's Armor & Sacred Axe *Beiorg's Armor & Infidelity Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Magical Device *Beiorg's Armor & War Demon's Blade Conclusion Total Score: 7.9/10 Sorry, Raydn. You fell a bit too short there. Do you think the 12 Guardians of the Gods are getting Omni Evolutions? Yes! I want all of them to get Omnis! Yes! Though, what about Signas and Zephyr? No! Comment below on what you think of Raydn! Would you like to see a Grand Quest of the 12 Guardians of the Gods? Would you like Raydn to get an Omni Evolution? If so, what things might have changed if he lived longer? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Monster Hunter Avani *Calamity Steel Chrome *Ice Legend Selena *Thunder Legend Eze Category:Blog posts